Conventionally, there is known a reflective speaker that generates a virtual sound source at a reflection position by causing an output sound from a speaker to hit against and be reflected at a wall or the like, to make a user feel as if the sound is output from the virtual sound source (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
As the reflective speaker, a super directional speaker having sharp directivity such as an ultrasonic speaker (parametric speaker) is used, for example.